The Death of Amy Pond
by Chazloo1998
Summary: Once when I was a little girl I had an imaginary friend, we saved a whale in outer space and went to sea and fought pirates and I fell in love with a man who waited two thousand years for me and I gave hope to the greatest painter in the world and then I died Well not really I actually faked my death with the help of a consulting detective. Fluffy sherlolly! Doctor who / sherlock
1. Chapter 1

"**The Death of Amy Pond"**

**Hey again, here is a lovely Wholock crossover for you lovely guys. Yes we will have sherlolly; it is my OTP. **

Once when I was a little girl I had an imaginary friend, I had to wait 12 years to see him again after our first encounter and I saved the world in twenty minutes and then we went on adventures together in a magic blue box, we saved a whale in outer space and went to sea and fought pirates and I fell in love with a man who waited two thousand years for me and I gave hope to the greatest painter in the world and then I died...Well not really I actually faked my death with the help of a consulting detective and his pathologist.

"Sherlock? Sherlock I can't find my vortex manipulator, have you seen it anywhere?" Molly scurried around the small flat of Baker Street looking for the device she needed for today. Throwing pillows all over the living room she really did feel like giving up, she had such an important case on today and she couldn't be late. She sometimes hated being a retired time agent, but she was sent a blessing in disguise when they sent her and Sherlock on a long term mission to earth, they both decided to give up the high flying life of space travel and decided to work for the torchwood base in London instead.

"Nope" was his short and sleepy reply. Molly had fallen asleep on the couch of the consulting detectives after they worked on a case together. The case was interesting enough for them to take, but it was quite simple and they had it solved in a couple of hours. John Watson had no idea that Molly and Sherlock were time travellers from the future, but it wasn't hard to keep it a secret. Sherlock would fight off crime of the extraterrestrial type and try his hardest not to expose the army doctor to the complicated world which had become their life. Greg Lestrade, on the other hand, new all about the extraterrestrial life which floated around the city causing havoc. He was a human and very much from this time, but he was also employed by the torchwood base in London and was sent out to be undercover at Scotland Yard, he was torchwoods eyes and ears at the yard. He was struggling to keep his cover at the yard and so Sherlock was brought in to help. Molly, on the other hand, has a trained pathologist and dissects the bodies of the aliens which are sent to torchwood London and sometimes the base in Cardiff which had recently lost their head scientist.

Molly remembers the first time she met the head of the welsh torchwood, he was American and handsome and Sherlock really didn't like him, but Molly kind fell for him and then she found he had a boyfriend and sort of blushed at the thought he had developed a bit of a crush for a gay man. When she did tell Sherlock about this he then informed her that Captain Jack Harkness was a bisexual alien from outer space who would probably asked her out if he wasn't already taken. That of course made Molly feel a bit happier; she still had a chance with the sexy and dashing captain. But, in her heart, Molly knew there was only one future man in her life.

"Well I am off; you better hope that John doesn't find it." She said gathering her coat and bag and picking her phone from the kitchen bunker. "I would like you to see you explain that one." She smiled to herself and began to descend down the stars of Baker Street. She loved watching Sherlock make up excuses for the weird and wonderful things john found in the flat. Like that one time John came across, what he thought were, human thumbs, but actually they were not human they were Ood thumbs. Or when we thought Sherlock stole the severed human head in his fridge from the lab, but Sherlock actually stole it from the headless monks.

"Wait!" Sherlock stood at the top of the stairs with a worried look on his face. Molly spun around to look at the man. "I thought you needed a vortex manipulator what are you going to use instead?"

"I will just use one from the office, they have spares." She smiled and then began to turn again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. They were all given their own vortex manipulator when they first become time agents, they were very hard to get from people outside of torchwood, but Molly and Sherlock had their own which were much safer than the ones that torchwood had sourced from god knows where.

"Wait, I can't let you use one of the spares you know how dodgy they are, here" he said passing his to Molly. "Have mine; I don't think I'll need it today anyway." Molly smiled and put the vortex manipulator into her handbag. Sherlock had always looked out for Molly ever since they were paired with each other and even now when they don't really work that closely they find ways of doing exactly that. They find cases which intrigue them and they can work on together.

"Listen Sherlock, the mission today I was told not to tell you about it, but its well I might not come back" she looked up at Sherlock he looked confused and worried. "It's about Amy Pond" she muttered, she knew that that name meant something to Sherlock.

"The Doctors Amy?" Molly nodded

"She is being tracked by the Angels, so is Rory. We need to get them back and well kind of remove them from the radar, so that not even the Doctor knows that they are alive and its dangerous, the Angels they are the enemy and they are ruthless." Molly's eyes glazed over as she faced the thought of mortality on the staircase of Baker Street. Sherlock moved closer to Molly trying not to let his emotions seep through. Sherlock had been quite an emotional man before he took the guise of the consulting detective, but now after years of pretending he had grown to love how emotions didn't really affect him and how he could keep it all under wraps. But no he could feel himself unravelling, Molly was the only person who he has from his former life and he can't lose her, but he can't let that show. She would be even more upset if he was to show his emotions and that would not help her chances so he smiled at her and tried to make Molly face reality.

"Molls, you are in danger everyday now that we know that shape-shifting maniac Moriarty is still out there and you can still walk out that door everyday and you hardly even think about him." Sherlock reasoned. He had that case today, he and Greg were looking into rift activity in Wales and then checking on sightings around the rest of the UK, they couldn't even begin to speculate what Morairty was planning next, they had to keep planning. Sherlock loved this case, especially when Molly helped out she always knew what to do next when they had ran out of ideas and always kept him smiling.

"Yes but everyday I walk out the door knowing you are a cab ride away, I walk out that door everyday knowing that you can protect me." She moved her hand up to his cheek smiling and staring into his eyes. "I will be in New York at who knows when fighting angels without you, it's different and I need you to deal with the fact that this might be the last time you see me.

"Then that settles it Molly Hooper" he said smiling back and putting his hand on top of hers. He would not leave it like that; he can't watch her walk out that door knowing that. "This will not be the last time I see you" he moved her hand away from his cheek and intertwined their fingers "I will just have to come with you"

**Well what do you think? Is this story worth continuing? Do you like it? Anything I should change? Any specific characters you want brought in? Please review!**

**I promise it will get more action packed and more of a doctor who fic, I just needed to establish characters and situations. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Death of Amy Pond"**

**Hey again hope you enjoy.**

Molly was shocked to say the least and she couldn't believe what she a hearing, Sherlock Holmes is offering to give up a whole 3 days of the Moriarty case for her. She couldn't help but stare at their hands which were now intertwined with each others. She then looked up at Sherlock he had a genuine smile on his face and he couldn't have looked any more honest. He wasn't joking he really did want to come with her on this mission. When she said that she might not come back, he must have known that the chances of her coming back safe was higher than her dying on this mission.

She remembered getting a phone call just 4 hour previous from River Song; she explained how she and the doctor had met whilst she was undercover in New York investigating the Angels when she came across Rory holding coffee which was for the Doctor and Amy supposedly. She then established that the Doctor was reading a book about her vey investigation and that somehow she had to get his attention and get him co-ordinates. So using some ancient pottery she was able to communicate her and Rory's exact location to the Doctor and then he flew the T.A.R.D.I.S to where they were. This was then when River realised what exactly was going to happen when the Doctor showed her the chapter titles and that was when she phoned Molly explaining the whole plan on how to save Amy and Rory, but they only had ten seconds to grab them and bring them back into 2014 and somehow get them into hiding, River hadn't exactly worked that out yet.

Molly looked up to Sherlock and smiled "I guess we could use an extra pair of hands, but first of all you are helping my find my vortex manipulator, I am not letting you use a spare one." She smiled and dragged Sherlock up the stairs of Baker Street and onto the middle floor and they began searching, Sherlock then tripped over Molly's overnight bag, which she had brought last night, and he looked at Molly who smiled. "I may have not checked the most obvious place." She said laughing and picking up the bag and unzipping it to find her vortex manipulator at the top. She giggles and passed Sherlock's out of her bag and him he put it on his wrist and then Molly put hers on her wrist and then set off out of Baker Street and into a cab.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Sherlock questioned Molly as the cab turned out of Baker Street and onto traffic.

"Well we are going to Amy's location and picking her up, but we have a restricted amount of time to get her back to base." Molly could only speak vaguely about the mission as anyone could be listening in and she defiantly didn't want to talk about quantum locked statues which will send you back in time when there was a civilian in ear shot. Molly turned to look out the window and was staring to lose her patience she needed to be at the base in 10 minutes to set up the mission and had to be ready for Rivers signal. She also wished that she was able to use her transportation devices in times like these, but it's against torchwoods regulations. Stuff torchwood she thought this was her friend she was thinking about.

Amy and Molly had known each other for a while; they met when the Doctor was called to torchwood to help with a case of Macra which were planning an attack on London. Amy had then met up with the pathologist when she moved to London after the doctor buying her and Rory a flat in the capital city. They had become best friends and Molly became to only person, apart from Rory, that Amy could tell about the amazing planet she visited and the strange aliens she met. Molly then introduced Amy to Sherlock and they instantly became good friends along with Rory, who had been the last to be introduced to the circle of friends, but he was the one who really brought them altogether.

Them becoming good friends meant that Sherlock at one point did get to meet the man behind the box, he had heard a lot about him and he did have high expectations. He expected a man around 50, with lots of experience, but young enough to do all the running around that Amy and Rory talked about. But when he did set eyes of the Bow-Tie wearing, Fez owning time traveller he realised that the man actually looked younger than Sherlock and Molly, but older that Amy, around 33. He had the energy of a five year old and the intellect of a man with experience. Sherlock and the Doctor didn't instantly get on; the Doctor didn't appreciate Sherlock deduction about the time war and the death and sorrow he had endured.

So as Molly stared out the cab and thought about the inevitable death of her two friends she couldn't feel Sherlock hand rest on top of hers. She turned to him and smiled. She shared a short, but comforting gaze and then the driver interrupted there moment.

"You're Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?" His cockney accent rung through them and they retracted their hands.

Sherlock coughed and looked up to the cabbie "Yes, Sherlock Holmes."

"My wife loves you, likes your funny hat." He laughed; Molly smiled and turned to see the disgust in Sherlock's eyes. When the driver didn't get a reply he tried to engage in conversation again, to Sherlock disappointment. "So, how did you do it then? How did you survive the fall? My mate, Cal, he thinks you and that Morairty were in on it together, but you see I know a truthful man when I see one and Moriarty is not one, however you are." Sherlock smiled at the man's half compliment.

"I...it was just a trick, a magic trick." He repeated the word he said to John on that day, it had been a trick he used a transportation device to quickly teleport just before he hit the pavement. Molly was there stabilise him and cover him in his blood which she had taken from him the night before. She was also there to make sure there was not any signal for Moriarty's men to pick up that would show that he used any devices to trick them. But obviously that not what he told people, he told then that he used an inflatable; people were so gullible he thought.

"Some trick, so whose this then?" he said gesturing to Molly who was still staring out the window.

"This is Molly Hooper, Doctor Molly Hooper." Sherlock muttering her name brought molly out of her trance and back into the cab she smiled at the cabbie and relaxed into her seat.

"My wife mentioned you too; she said you had been mentioned in a couple of articles and that you two were an item." He said smiling.

"Well I can assure you and your wife that I and Sherlock are nothing more than friends." Molly said smiling. Sherlock nodded in agreement and then they went back to looking out the windows and watching London rush by them, the traffic had finally cleared.

0o0

Amy and Rory sat up after having fallen to there, presumed, deaths. They looked around to find themselves in a dark and damp graveyard and they can see New York in the background. They could feel cool air tingle on the surface of their skin. They felt as if they had just resurfaced after spending hours under water and they gasped for air. "Where are we?" Rory said into the air not really caring who answered. Then they both noticed the Doctor at the same time.

"Back where we started. You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked. We all pinged back where we belong." The doctor said as they got up and realised their surroundings.

"What, a graveyard?" Rory straitened himself out.

"This happened the last time. Why always here?" Amy said concerned for their safety.

"Does it matter? We got lucky. We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't take the TARDIS back there. The timelines are too scrambled" the Doctor pulled them into a tight embrace. "I could have lost you both. Don't ever do that again." He released them both and headed for the TARDIS.

"What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem." Rory said with a quizzical look on his face.

"I was talking to myself."

River appeared from behind the TARDIS with a bucket of water and rag "It could do with a repaint"

The doctor stormed up to her "I've been busy."

"Does the bulb on the top need changing?

"I just changed it"

"So. Amy and Rory, then?" River said changing the subject and leaning into the doctor.

"Yes. I know, I know"

"I'm just saying. They're going to get terribly bored hanging round here all day." River argued, but then their conversation was interrupted.

"Doctor." Rory shouted up.

"Ha" the Doctor said turning around to face the young man.

"Look, next time, could we just go to the pub." Rory asked.

"I want to go to the pub right now. Are there video games there? I love video games." The Doctor said getting excited like a five year old on Christmas.

"Right family outing." River announced and went into the TARDIS, the doctor and Amy followed but Rory hanged back.

"Amy, come and see this."

0o0

When they finally arrived Sherlock's favourite person, Jack Harkness, was already there ready for Molly to join him. Jack looked up at the two of them and smiled, "What is sexy doing here"

"You did know that she was helping you out with this mission?" Sherlock spat, he didn't think Jack was that stupid.

"Sherlock, I think Jack may have been talking about you." Molly smiled sweetly up to the detective. She couldn't believe Sherlock thought anyone would ever see her as 'Sexy'.

"Oh." Sherlock avoided eye contact with them both.

"Oh." Jack smiled at Molly and took her hand and guided her over to the control panel. He was explaining the plan to get the both of them back to base in ten seconds and then put a lock down on the place and settling them into a safe house the kept in the basement. Sherlock walked over as he wanted to hear the plan and clear something up.

"I appreciate your compliment, but I would like to inform you that I am occupied in that field.

"Oh, you and Molly?" Jack asked a bit disappointed. "I must say Sherlock you got lucky with that one." He smiled at them both.

"No, I did not mean Molly." Sherlock explained.

"He did not mean me." Molly agreed.

"I am married to my work."

"And Molly is your work." Jack argued "It's time we need to get ready. I will go for Rory when we see his signal and then when we get the signal that Amy is there that's when we went you in." he pointed and Molly.

0o0

Amy moved closer to Rory wondering what he had found. "What?

"There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me."

"What?" she repeated. All of a sudden Rory disappeared and behind him an angel appeared and Amy couldn't believe what she had just seen. "Doctor!" he would know what to do, he could get him back just a quick trip in the TARDIS she thought.

The Doctor and River ran out of the TARDIS to see Amy and angel and no Rory. The quickly understood and moved closer to Amy.

"Where the hell did that come from" River yelled, worried for her father. She couldn't help but hope that the Doctor had a plan.

"It's a survivor" the doctor stated "Very weak, but keep your yes on it."

"Where is Rory" she hoped for the Doctor jut to say 'In the TARDIS silly' but he didn't. That was when the Doctor noticed the gravestone and al became apparent.

"I'm sorry. Amelia, I'm so, so sorry."

"No. No," she said fighting she was not going to give up not on her husband. Not now, not ever.

0o0

Jack shouted "That's it he's on our radar. "He turned to Molly "Time to go, see you in 5 seconds." And then he disappeared and Sherlock turned to Molly and smiled. She smiled and back and he realised that Molly only received this kind of smile when Sherlock wanted something.

"What is it? Have you changed your mind?" she smiled and stepped towards the tall man.

"What? No I was just thinking maybe I should go and get Amy instead?"

"What no! This is my mission, what do want the thrill, I told you that you can come here with me but I will do this, it's my mission."

"But I have my Vortex manipulator as well"

"That's only encase you needed it. I am capable, it's just because you wanted a mission are you bored of the Morairty case already?"

"NO! That's not why I wanted you to go instead of you."

"Then why then?"

"Because I am scared you're going to get hurt"

Just then Jack reappeared with Rory who looked like he was about to be sick and he looked a bit lost until he saw Molly and his eyes lit up. He ran in for a hug and smiled "Oh Molls, where am I?" he asked looking around, but before she could reply he butted in "And where is my wife?"

0o0

"We can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox." She pleaded

"It would rip New York apart." He argued trying to get her to calm down.

"No, it's not true. I don't believe you."

"Mother its true." River spoke for the first time as she was trying to process what had just happened.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"That gravestone" she pointed to the one which had Rory's name on it. "Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about? Back away from the angel!" he demanded "Coe back to the TARDIS. We will figure something out." He reassured her.

"The angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?"

"I don't know, nobody knows"

"But it's my best shot, yes?"

"NO!"

This was when River realised that Molly must have already gotten Rory as she heard her communicative device buzz, the doctor didn't seem to notice. She needed to get Amy to go in the same way her father went and then they would both be safe and together, Molly and Jack had been her plan B and it looked like he had already put that action into motion. "Doctor, Shut up, yes it is" she hoped this would convince her mother.

"Amy" the doctor ignored River all he cared about was getting them all back into the TARDIS.

"Well then. I just have to blink right?

"NO!"

"It'll be fine, I know it will. I'll be with him, like it should be. Me and Rory together. Melody?" River kissed her mother's hand as the Doctor screamed at them. River knew this would kill the doctor, but it was for the best.

"Stop it. Just, just stop it"

"You look after him. You be a good girl, and you look after him." She smiled at River.

"You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again"

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him."

"Amy, please, just come back into the TARDIS. Come along, Pond, please" he was begging now.

"Raggedy man, goodbye" Amy turned her back on the angel and vanished and Rory's gravestone gained more words.

"No" the doctor creamed through sobs.

0o0

Molly was signaled to go and so she put in the co-ordinates and 2 seconds later and she appeared in an old American hotel room and on standing at the end of the bed was Amy. Her make-up smudged, she had been crying. She hadn't noticed that Molly was her until Molly tripped over a loose bit of carpet.

"Molly, oh where am I?" Molly was about to grab hold of her and tell her, but then she was interrupted "And where is my husband?"

**Wow that is the longest chapter I have ever written…EVER. Did you guys like it? I don't know if I should continue? It doesn't seem to be getting much attention. This was seven pages long on Microsoft. Please review. Please…. **


End file.
